Klaine Top or Bottom?
by tbc1563
Summary: Kurt wants to try bottoming for the first time. Rated M for smut. First attempt at smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay so I want to try something." Kurt said while he was browsing the internet. They were in Kurt's room, Burt and Carole were gone for the night and Finn was with Rachel. It was nearing the end of the school year, the Chandler situation was a few weeks old and they were just starting to get back to normal.

"What?" Blaine said as he tossed a ball of socks up and down in the air on the bed. "Come here." Blaine patted on the seat next to him.

Kurt signed off and took a seat next to Blaine. "Promise you won't laugh."

"Never."

"We both agreed to be always open about talking about sex right?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well," Kurt continued. "I was looking online and researching…"

Blaine placed his hand on his knee, "It's okay, and you can ask me anything Kurt."

"I want to…try…bottom. If that's okay?!" Kurt blurted out, he felt the color rush to his face. "I mean I looked online and they said guys should try it at least once to see if that's what they like, and I have topped the times we've done it. I'm just nervous and you seemed to enjoy it, I just want to feel what…."

Blaine kissed him softly, after a few moments he pulled away. "Only if you want to, okay?"

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, "I do, tonight." Blaine smiled and kissed his forehead. "Okay." He whispered.

He watched as Kurt unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop to the floor. Blaine could never get tired of seeing Kurt's pale chest. He timidly reached out and placed his hand on it and looked up at him.

"I love you."

Kurt smiled and kissed him. First keeping his mouth closed, he felt Blaine's tongue open his mouth slowly. He felt Blaine's tongue struggle for dominance. Kurt let him have it, falling into the rhythm of their kisses.

Blaine put his hands around Kurt's waist and kissed Kurt deeper, Kurt gasped and Blaine sucked at his neck. Kurt moaned feeling Blaine's semi hard erection against his leg. He kissed him again, testily pushing his hips forward in Blaine's.

"Oh god." Blaine whispered into his neck. "I want you, right now."

Kurt moved his shaking hands to unbutton Blaine's pants, he stopped at the zipper looking at Blaine as to ask if it was okay.

"Go ahead." Blaine said.

Kurt unzipped Blaine's pants and Blaine stepped out of them just standing in his underwear. Kurt flushed red catching a sight of Blaine's erection. He glanced away trying to control himself.

Blaine smiled, "May I?" He motioned to the zipper of Kurt's jeans. Kurt gulped and nodded. Blaine unzipped Kurt's pants and helped him step out of them, but instead of stopping there Blaine pulled at the waist of Kurt's underwear.

"Can I take them off too?" He asked Kurt. Kurt nodded again and Blaine shimmied them down to his feet where Kurt stepped out of them. Kurt stood naked in front of Blaine, and Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt's erection. The thought that the fact that Kurt was hard because of him flashed through Blaine's mind and the only thing he wanted to do was reach out and touch it. He wrapped his hand around the base of Kurt's erection and moved his hand up and down.

Kurt closed the distance between them and rested his head against Blaine's shoulder. He seemed to fall into Blaine and moaned gently.

"Please don't stop." Kurt whined in his ear. "Oh god, Blaine I love you so much…please, don't stop. Don't stop."

The fact that Kurt was begging for Blaine to keep touching him, made Blaine moan in Kurt's ear, it sent chills down his spine.

Kurt backed Blaine on the bed falling on top of him. He kissed Blaine feverishly, Blaine timed ever pump of his wrist to their kissing. Kurt pulled away moaning, "I'm coming…oh god…I'm coming…."

As Kurt was spilling himself between them, Blaine let go of his erection. Kurt frantically reached between them grabbing a hold of Blaine's now throbbing erection firmly. In time to his own orgasm, he pumped Blaine. Kurt tried to be gentle but he couldn't help himself, he pumped faster and faster. Blaine arched his back, moaning louder than Kurt had ever heard him.

"Faster!" Blaine said reaching blindly for Kurt's lips. He kissed him hard and with a firm twist of Kurt's wrist, Blaine shut his eyes and gripped both sides of Kurt's shoulders.

"I love you…I love you so much." Blaine panted. "I love you. Keep going."

Kurt, testing himself rubbed his finger along the head of Blaine's erection, and Blaine came all over his hand. "Oh my god. Oh my god." Blaine panted.

He kissed Kurt hard against the mouth as if he was trying to wring another moan from his lips.

Finally Kurt lay against Blaine, their chests heaving together. Kurt listened to Blaine's heartbeat, which was slowing.

"That's not what I meant by bottoming…" Kurt said.

They both laughed and laid wrapped in each other's arms. Blaine spoke first,

"I can't even imagine ever doing this with someone else, ever."

Kurt smiled against his chest.

Blaine pulled him tighter and whispered in his ear, "No matter what happens when you go to New York in the fall, I want us to be alright."

The tone in Blaine's voice made Kurt sit up and look at him, they had never really talked about New York since the whole Chandler situation.

"I told you, it's going to be okay. I love you more than anything in the world. No matter how far apart we are. "

Blaine swallowed and nodded, "We should clean up…" He changed the subject, he motioned to their stomachs.

Kurt sat up and looked down, "Ugh. Yeah let's do that. Do you want to shower first or should I?"

"Let's shower together."

Kurt flushed red, "Okay." He grabbed Blaine's hand and led him to the bathroom.

He turned on the water and let the steam built around them. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed his shoulder.

They let the water run and Kurt stepped in the shower. He teasingly got in the shower closing the curtain. He hummed in the shower for a few moments. "Are you coming in?"

"In a second, I have to use the bathroom." Blaine stood to take aim but Kurt opened the curtain.

"YOU CANT PEE IN HERE!"

Blaine startled back, "Wha…What's wrong!?"

"You can't pee while I'm taking a shower!"

Blaine laughed loudly, "Kurt you can't be serious. Where do you expect me to go? I'm naked!"

Kurt was not amused. "Go to my dad's room! No one's home. But you just can't pee in here." He shut the curtain and started singing again.

Blaine smiled and nodded his head, he loved Kurt's little perks. He made his way through empty house and to Burt and Carole's closed bedroom door. He pushed it open lightly looking around. He made his way through the clean master bedroom and into the bathroom, after he peed he washed his hands and caught a glimpse of the fireplace mantel. It was littered with pictures of the family, Kurt and Finn as kids. Family pictures, awards and trophies from Nationals.

For a second Blaine fantasized about them having a house together, their kid's pictures in their bedroom. His heart swelled. I want to marry him someday. The realization of it hit Blaine in the stomach like a sack of bricks. He wanted to be with this boy for the rest of his life. He couldn't help but smile and placed one of the pictures back on the mantle. He left the room closing the door.

Kurt was still in the shower when he came back, Blaine made sure to announce himself so he wouldn't scare Kurt.

"I'm bac…" He pulled the curtain back to see Kurt partially lathered throwing his head back, singing. His tall toned body was dripping wet. Blaine stood speechless in front of him. This was probably the hottest way he had ever seen Kurt. He took mental pictures tucking them away later for his own personal benefits. He felt himself twitch between his legs.

Kurt blushed, trying to cover himself. "Um.. Are you going to get in?"

"Don't, it's really _really _hot." Blaine said stepping in the shower.

"Kurt smiled, "I've been in here a long time waiting for you."

"Sorry, I couldn't pee in here." Blaine teased.

"It's gross!" Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. They let the water fall in between them.

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair , "You're hair is going to be ungelled."

"As long as you still think I'm hot." Blaine reached up and kissed Kurt.

"Let's shower, first." Kurt pulled away. "I still want to…"

"Bottom?"

"Yes." Kurt blushed.

They took turns washing each other's bodies, at one point Blaine turned the shower colder giving Kurt an amused look.

Finally once all the hot water had gone, they got out shivering. They dried off and went back to Kurt's room.

Kurt turned on some music from his iPod, a playlist he had made to without Blaine's knowledge as "sexy times". Kurt turned down the lighting in the room to a dim, as the soft music filled the room. Blaine had already gotten himself under the covers up to his chin.

Kurt got in next to him and turned on his side facing him.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Blaine reached out and stroked Kurt's face. "There isn't any pressure okay?"

Kurt nodded but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think about the internet searching he had being doing lately. He had wandered into a chat room one day for gay men and after strolling and strolling through comments he had stumbled upon a comment from another user. The user said he had a boyfriend who was very cautious when it came to being intimate or having sex. The user admitted at first he didn't mind but after a few months he was tired of doing the same thing over and over. Kurt had always felt the insecure that Blaine would get bored, he couldn't help but feel guilty for always wanting to top.

Blaine kissed him on the nose, "Are you sure?"

Kurt smiled and kissed him softly on the lips just causally parting his own. After a few moments, Blaine found his tongue and wrestled with it for an awhile. He kissed Kurt a little harder putting his hand on Kurt's hip. They were young, it didn't take long before Blaine felt a familiar twitch in between his legs.

Kurt pressed his bare chest against Blaine's kissing his collarbone and upper chest. Blaine groaned lightly, arching his neck back telling Kurt he wanted more. Kurt kissed his neck and behind his ear. A sharp breath came from Blaine and he let his hand slide lower onto Kurt's thigh. Kurt went back to just kissing Blaine, falling into the pattern. Kurt moaned louder as Blaine pushed himself against Kurt's body. Kurt could feel his own growing erection against Blaine's leg. As if Blaine could read his mind, he reached out and stroked it softly. Kurt bit his lip, forcing a mumbled moan between his lips. Blaine looked up surprisingly, he had never heard Kurt make a sound like that.

Kurt looked at him panting, "Trying not to be too loud, sorry."

Blaine, amused kissed under his chin as he rubbed a little firmer at Kurt's growing erection, "No. It makes me want you more."

Kurt drove his erection into Blaine's hand, whining. Kurt kissed him and he blindly reached under the cover for Blaine's own erection. He pumped it fast like he had earlier. After a few moments he found Blaine's wrist wrap around his hand.

"No more…or else…I won't..." Blaine panted.

"Okay."

They kissed gently for a few more minutes before Kurt pulled away. "I'm ready."

Blaine's eyes widened and he nodded his head. Kurt leaned under the bed and got out a shoebox. He put in on the bed and opened the lid. In the shoebox was random papers and under that a box of condoms. Kurt pulled them out and set them on the bed. He pulled out a normal sock and inside that was a tube of lube. Blaine raised his eyebrows as Kurt slid the box back under the bed.

"You know most people just use their side table to hide things like that." Blaine said sitting up.

Kurt blushed, "I don't want my dad…I mean he assumes and basically knows we're having sex but I'd rather him not find any proof. And Finn will tease me forever if he finds anything."

Blaine smiled and Kurt, with hands shaking, handed him the lube. "I want…to try…Umm…before…"

Blaine kissed him, "It's just me. Just me and you okay? I love you."

Kurt took a deep breath, "Okay. I know. Okay. I'm just scared I guess."

"I am too."

Kurt looked at him, "You are?"

"Of course! This is new Kurt! I want everything to be good for you."

"Did it hurt the first time?"

Blaine smiled, "Honestly? It was amazing. I was only a little sore the next day, but besides that it was one of the best moments of my life. I got to be with you in the most physically and mentally connecting way possible."

Kurt looked away smiling, "Thank you."

Blaine kissed him back onto the pillow, then he sat on his knees, "Spread your legs a little bit more."

Kurt widened his legs as Blaine put lube on one of his fingers. This time it was him who had a brief look of worry on his face. He took a deep breath and looked at Kurt.

"I love you." Kurt said to him.

"Tell me if it hurts, promise?" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and Blaine slowly slipped one finger into him. He had the urge to push back but he contained himself.

"How does it feel?" Blaine looked up at him.

"I can't really feel anything, it's weird though."

"I'll try two."

Blaine slipped another finger inside.

"God Kurt, I can't believe you can't feel anything. You're really tight but this is amazing." Blaine said.

"Three." Kurt piped up staring at the celling; he didn't want Blaine to see his face because now it was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Okay." Blaine inserted a third and Kurt felt like his body had been shocked, like a fire current had ran through his body. He griped the sheets trying to relax and not think about the actual pain that was coming from this.

Blaine must have mistaken his sheet grabbing for pleasure because he leaned over and kissed Kurt. Kurt tried to focus on the kiss and be with Blaine but the pain rested in his stomach.

Blaine sat up, "I think we're ready."

Kurt nodded, he refused to ruin this moment. Blaine hadn't hit his prostate yet, so it would get better he told himself.

Blaine put the condom on and added more lube. "All set. Are you okay?"

"Fine." Kurt gritted through his teeth.

Blaine spread Kurt's legs a little farther and lined himself up against Kurt's entrance.

"_Okay, one two…"_ Kurt counted to himself mentally trying to prepare himself for Blaine, when suddenly too fast most of Blaine was in him.

It was like Kurt had fallen into a fire pit and was being torn in half. It was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. It was happening too fast. His body felt like two people were pulling him apart at the same time. He drove his fists in the sheets trying to regain himself but couldn't. He felt like he couldn't even make a noise.

"Oh my god Kurt. It feels so good." Blaine who had leaned down into his shoulder, muffled against him. Blaine couldn't see Kurt's face, he couldn't see the look of sheer panic and pain.

"_Stop being a baby. He is enjoying himself. You should too. Think about the chat room post." _Kurt said to himself.

Blaine buried himself deeper into Kurt, moaning. Kurt felt dizzy as Blaine started to drag himself in and out. Kurt felt every inch of him being ripped, he counted the minutes until it was over. It felt like eternity until Blaine said, "Oh god. I'm going to come."

Kurt let Blaine ride out his orgasm and it took everything in him to reach up and hold him in his arms. Blaine laid sweaty and panting wrapped in Kurt's arms. Kurt felt like he couldn't move, he braced himself for when Blaine pulled out completely. It was probably the best feeling he had the whole time. Tears streamed down Kurt's face and he tried to wipe them away before Blaine sat up.

"Kurt that was the best…" Blaine saw the look on Kurt's face, panic and guilt fled across his own.

"Oh no. No. Oh my god Kurt! Did I hurt you!? No. No." Blaine said in panic, he reached for Kurt who instinctively flinched away from his touch,

Blaine snatched his hand back in confusion, tears coming down his face, "I'm sorry. Kurt I am so sorry!"

Kurt gritted his teeth as he tried to sit up, "It's fine." With a shift to the side, pain intensified though Kurt's body. He looked at Blaine. "It's okay." He tried to fake his way through the pain.

Blaine was full on crying, "How could I have been so inconsiderate and stupid? ! I'm so so sorry Kurt! I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay. I…I just didn't relax…"

"No! I kept going Kurt! You were in pain and I finished! Oh god! What's wrong with me!? " Blaine said through tears.

"Blaine. It's fine! I just need rest and a shower maybe." In reality Kurt was angry. He tried not to show Blaine who was clearly upset, but he was so mad. He hated the fact that Blaine enjoyed this and he didn't, he hated the fact that he had continued on with this. He was so sore and tired, he just wanted to be alone.

"Do you need help? I'll shower with you! "Blaine said trying to help Kurt sit up on the edge of the bed.

Kurt brushed him back lightly, "No. no Blaine…I love you and I don't want you to be mad at me but I just…I just really want to be alone tonight." He looked away not needing to look at Blaine to know his face read guilt and frustration.

"You want me to leave?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt still not looking at him nodded, "I'll just call you tomorrow, okay?"

The room filled silence and Blaine sat motionless. Kurt still looked at his hands.

"Okay." Blaine whispered.

He scooted to the edge of the bed and placed a light kiss on Kurt's cheek. He gathered his clothes and got dressed quietly. He stood by the door to see if Kurt would turn around and face him.

Kurt now looked at the opposite wall tears running silently down his face.

"I love you." Blaine said before closing the door. Kurt waited until he heard Blaine's car start and pull away before he broke down completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt decided it was best to let the situation pass, which was hard since Blaine spent the next couple of days cautiously talking to Kurt and constantly following him making sure he was okay.

"Enough!" Kurt closed his locker.

It was before school and Blaine had shown up to school with what looked like a giant donut to sit on. Kurt took it and threw it in the garbage can. Blaine stared at him with wide eyes.

"Blaine." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I love you okay but you are driving me crazy. I am fine. Let's just forget about that night and move one."

"Move on?! Kurt I hurt…"

"Blaine! I swear to you I am fine! Now let's drop it before I lose my mind." Kurt laughed.

Blaine partially smiled, "As long as you promise your fine, okay I'll drop it."

"Promise." Kurt led the way to class.

The day went by fast with nothing important happening. After the last glee practice of the day after school Kurt followed Blaine to his locker.

"My dad's gone today, do you want to come over?" Blaine looked through his locker for his books to take home.

Kurt glanced up from his phone, "Are you asking me to spend the night?" He teased.

Blaine turned to him, "My house gets lonely when no one's home sometimes but you can leave when it gets dark if you want."

Kurt playfully hit him, "Of course I'll spend the night silly. My dad's gone to Washington for the weekend so my question was going to be your house or mine."

Blaine smiled, "Mine." He closed the locker, "See you in about an hour?"

"Course."

Kurt gave him a hand squeeze and pulled away toward the other parking lot to get a ride from Finn home.

After about an hour Blaine's doorbell rang, Kurt stepped in and locked his car from the driveway. "I brought movies and organic popcorn!"

"Organic?"

"Blaine I'm getting fat, I can't afford empty calories! I'm on a diet!"

"You're not fat. But I guess there goes the ice cream then…" Blaine opened the freezer showing Kurt a giant tub of ice cream.

"Ice cream.?" Kurt followed it with his eyes. He snatched it out of Blaine's hand. "Diet starts tomorrow."

Blaine laughed and walked into the living room putting on one of the movies. Kurt walked in with two bowls of ice cream and took a seat on the long couch. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over them.

After finishing ice cream and watching the movie for a little Kurt started to get bored. He had picked a musical for himself, and a science fiction for Blaine. Of course Blaine had chosen the science fiction which always bored Kurt to death. He snuggled closer to Blaine under the blanket, He placed his hand on Blaine's knee. Blaine was still absorbed in the movie. Kurt sighed. He sighed louder. Blaine still focused on the movie.

Kurt reached up and kissed at Blaine neck. Working his way up between his collarbone and his earlobe.

Blaine squirmed, "Kurt…mhmm. The movie…"

Kurt bit gently on his ear and whispered, "Forget it."

"It's almost over then we can go…mmmh...we can go upstairs."

Kurt slumped back against the couch, "Ughhh. It's so boring Blaine."

The movie ended about twenty minutes later and Blaine looked at Kurt who was falling asleep.

"Time for bed?" He whispered in his ear.

"No! I'm awake." Kurt sat up and straightened himself. "Been watching the movie the whole time."

"Okay what happened to the hero at the end?" Blaine teased.

"He uhh died?" Kurt blinked at him.

"Wrong."

"Let's go upstairs." Kurt helped him gather the dishes and load them into the dishwasher.

Blaine shut his door and changed into his bed clothes, Kurt did the same getting in the bed.

Blaine raised his eyebrows at him, "Skipping you nightly routine? What's the occasion?"

Kurt patted Blaine's side, Blaine turned out the light and got in the bed. Kurt wrapped his arm around his hip and pulled him closer.

"I know that last time was really bad, but I've been thinking and I want to try bottom again."

Blaine's stomach fell and he was instantly overcome with guilt. "Kurt…the last time…"

"I know but I love you. We're going to make mistakes we're young. I want to try again."

Blaine nodded and swallowed loudly.

Kurt kissed him lightly and put his hand on Blaine's chin, pulling him closer. He breathed deeply into Blaine's mouth and parted his lips searching for Blaine's tongue. Kurt fiddled with the hem of Blaine's shirt and Blaine lifted himself up to pull it over his head. Kurt did the same and pressed his chest against Blaine's. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips and kissed at Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned softly and let Blaine kiss down his body. Kurt lifted his leg and draped it over Blaine's. His now growing erection pressed directly against Blaine's nonexistent one.

Kurt pressed his hips against Blaine's rubbing back and forth adding friction. Blaine found his lips and kissed Kurt feverishly. Kurt pulled at Blaine's waistband of his pajama pants and slid them down. After no real reaction from Blaine he pulled his own down as well. Blaine kissed his neck and under his jaw, Kurt moaned louder and drove his hips into Blaine's again.

Blaine reached under the covers and lightly touched Kurt's erection. Kurt bit his lip and moaned, kissing Blaine. Blaine pumped his hand back and forth for a few moments, Kurt swatted it away gently and reached out grabbing Blaine's very flaccid penis. He saw Blaine furrow his eyebrows together and kissed Kurt harder. He seemed to be concentrating in the kiss rather than truly enjoying it. Kurt worked his hand faster with no improvement. Kurt pushed himself against Blaine again trying to create friction. He kissed under Blaine's chin and neck and took a firmer hold on his penis, which still wasn't hard.

Frustrated Blaine scooted away and sat up angrily.

Kurt sat back on his elbows, "It's fine, we can just try something else…"

"This can't be happening." Blaine said clenching his jaw.

"It's normal Blaine. Later we can…"

"Don't you get it Kurt, I'm a seventeen year old boy and I can't even get it up with my own boyfriend."

"It doesn't matter…" Kurt leaned up to touch Blaine's shoulder, but Blaine shrugged it off angrily.

"Stop. Stop babying me okay."

"What? Blaine I haven't…"

"Yes you do Kurt! All he time. It's like because you're a grade older you act like sometimes you know so much more than me. It's annoying and I hate the fact that you try to spare my feelings all the time."

Kurt was silent.

"Like when you bottomed for the first time, you didn't want to hurt my feelings so that I wouldn't feel guilty. I know I messed up Kurt, why couldn't you just tell me that! Stop treating me like I can't handle stuff."

"Fine. You went way too fast, and it hurt Blaine, it hurt A LOT! Bur I knew you were enjoying it so I let it go. It was one of the worst nights of my life and I didn't want you to touch me at all afterwards. I went in the shower and tried to scrub away every teeny particle of disappointment on my body, I cried myself to sleep and I felt horrible. So I hope you r happy now." Tears streamed down Kurt's face. "I did want to move past all of this and you're ruining everything." Kurt turned on his side and faced the wall.

Blaine gulped, "I went too fast?"

Kurt didn't say anything but Blaine could tell he was crying.

"Kurt I had no idea. Why didn't you say something during it?"

"Because I thought it would go away, I thought that because you enjoyed it so much that it would get better. I just…I don't want you to get bored."

"Bored?"

Kurt sat up, "I'm not _hot_ like other guys Blaine. You could have any guy you want and sometimes I wonder why you chose me. I found a chartroom online and some guy said they got tired of their boyfriends because of lack of. Well experience."

"Kurt, I chose you because I love you! You are kind and charismatic. YOU make me want to be a better version of myself. I don't ever want you to think that I want any other guy. You're my first boyfriend too remember, I don't know half the stuff we're supposed to do, all I know is that I love you." He placed his hand on Kurt's back.

Kurt sniffed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you it hurt." He turned to Blaine. "Don't be mad at me but I really do want to try it again."

Blaine looked at his hands, "I'm scared."

Kurt looked at him, "I SWEAR I'll tell you if it hurts…"

"No, no. I mean of you leaving." Tears fell slowly as Blaine still looked at his hands. "Kurt, I had no idea that almost two years ago I would fall in love with someone like this. I can barely go hours without thinking about you and that scares me. Like how did I fall so hard for someone, I feel like I can't breathe when I'm not with you. I know we talked about it earlier but I…I'm the one who feels like you can have any other guy. You're hot Kurt and as much as hate to believe it, other guys DO check you out. New York is so big and full of new things, you belong there. In Lima we are together almost every day. I just don't know how to not see you, how to not hold your hand, how to not hug or kiss you every day. I know you said I'm not going to lose you but I can't help but feel like…feel like you're going to go out there and forget about me. I love you so much and I hate the fact that you're leaving, I hate the fact that…I won't get to see you and talk to you. I'm being selfish I know, I'm sorry."

Kurt kissed Blaine tears ran down both their faces. He pulled Blaine down on top of him and looked up into his eyes. "Make love to me."

Blaine nodded and leaned down to kiss Kurt dipped his tongue into his mouth and massaged Kurt's tongue. They followed a rhythm each time Kurt's chest heaving up and down. Blaine kissed Kurt's neck and moved his hips against Kurt's. This time Blaine could feel his erection growing. After a few more minutes he pulled away, "Are you sure?"

Kurt placed his hand on the back of his neck, pulling him back into a kiss. He looked up at Blaine, "Yes." He whispered.

Blaine leaned over to his bedside table and took out lube and a condom. He unwrapped the foil.

"I want to do it." Kurt said placing his hands over Blaine's. He put it on properly and Blaine leaned down and kissed him.

Kurt spread his legs like he had the last time; his stomach was full of nerves. "Just go slow okay?" He said softly.

He waited counting the seconds. After a few he lifted his head up and looked at Blaine's face, which looked just as nervous as he felt. Blaine had hesitated and seemed almost frozen. Just the fact that his boyfriend was more scared in that moment than he had ever seen him eased his nerves.

"Hey?"

Blaine looked up at him, his eyes wide with fear.

Kurt laced his fingers through Blaine's free hand. "It's going to be okay."

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. He lined himself up against Kurt.

"Slow." Blaine seemed to say to himself. "Okay...Okay."

Kurt waited patiently.

"You're going to tell me if it hurts right!?" Blaine said looking at him again. "You promise?"

Kurt smiled softly at him, "I promise."

Blaine lightly pushed the tip into Kurt. "It's okay?"

Kurt nodded. "You can do more."

Blaine pushed slowly a little more in. Kurt gasped, it didn't hurt, and it just felt full.

Blaine's head snapped up and with worry in his voice said, "I'll take it out. I'm taking it out."

"No, it's fine! It doesn't hurt. It just feels…feels full. Try more."

Blaine pushed a little more in, "That's almost all of it."

Kurt nodded. It still didn't hurt, but the fact that his boyfriend was IN him, made him aroused. He felt blood rush to now growing erection. It had lost some of its stature due to the nervousness of the situation

"I know that you're trying to control yourself." Kurt said without looking at Blaine. He knew all the times he topped; it was one of the hardest things to not just burry himself into Blaine. "I want to try something." Kurt jestingly pushed back.

"It…it feels so good Kurt." Blaine moaned above him. "So, so good."

"Can you put the rest in? The rest in and move?" Slowly though." Kurt continued.

"I'll try." Blaine's voice quivered above him.

Blaine pushed the rest of himself into Kurt. Kurt felt a sharp pain, but before he could protest. He felt a sudden flood of pleasure flow through his whole body. It was like everything they had ever done, intensified. He arched his back which caused Blaine to slip out a little.

"Again! Oh my god Blaine. Go there again." Kurt said in a harsh whisper.

Blaine nodded and pushed himself in again. "Ohh! Kurt! Feels so good…" Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's now firm erection.

Kurt felt Blaine, hit that spot again. "Again. Oh god again."

Blaine drew himself about a little bit farther than before and pushed himself in again.

They repeated the motioned a few more times, Blaine drawing himself in and out.

"Kurt. I'm going to come." Blaine said.

Kurt pulled Blaine down and kissed him feverishly. A moan escaped from Blaine's lips. In time with his orgasm, Blaine kept rubbing Kurt's erection and about a half of second later Blaine's hand was filled with "Kurt". They went through their orgasms together. Chests heaving back and forth, finally Blaine sat up slowly.

"I'm going to pull out, okay?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine slowly pulled himself out. He threw away the condom and rolled onto his back next to Kurt under the blanket.

The haze of sleep washed over both of them. Kurt snuggled up to Blaine's chest. "Did you like it?"

Blaine kissed his forehead, "Can I be honest?"

"Of course."

"I like bottoming better. I just love the fact that you're in me."

Kurt blushed deep red.

"Too graphic?" Blaine laughed.

"No," Kurt yawned. "Don't get me wrong I liked it A LOT!"

"I could tell." Blaine chuckled.

"I'm not saying you were bad, because you weren't at all! And I would be open to switching every once in awhile, you know me bottoming you topping but sometimes you wouldn't hit my prostate and it just felt full and weird kind of. But then you would hit my prostate and it would feel amazing. It's stupid…Sorry…"

"Kurt, its good we talk about what we like and don't like, that's the key to well…good sex."

"So I'm more of top and you're more of bottom. Go figure."

"Why? Blaine said genuinely interested.

"Well if most people look at us, without knowing us they would see I'm the more…feminine one." Kurt cringed at the statement. "Narrow-minded people that is, well they would expect me to bottom and you to top. That's stupid because it doesn't matter what we look like, it has nothing to do with that. I'd like to think I'm just as manly as you!"

"Well I like a man in the streets and a freak in the sheets." Blaine said.

"Okay!" Kurt turned scarlet red and pulled the blanket over his head laughing "Let's sleep now!"

Blaine kissed him on the forehead through the blanket. "I love you."

Kurt came out from under the blanket, "I love you too."

Getting closer to one and other they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
